


Heartbeat

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [19]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: X-Men, Pyro/Iceman, In a Heartbeat





	

In a heartbeat, all the world can change, at least that's what it feels like to Bobby as John kisses him for the first time.

A heartbeat is all it takes for Bobby to fall in love with the pyromaniac, a heartbeat to know that there will never be anyone else for him, that he doesn't want anyone else.

In a heartbeat, everything can change, let go of your yesterdays, and Bobby does, he lets go of his insecurities, lets go of Marie, to the childish belief that he doesn't need anyone else, lets go of everything but John.


End file.
